Intoxicated
by Crucified Angel Ky
Summary: Smut.Yaoi.POV. Byakuya and Ichigo end up in Byakuya's room doing what hot blooded men do. Oddly enough it turns into more of a game.
1. Chapter 1

POV. I haven't written in years so please forgive me. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////

He was never much for formalities so it doesn't really surprise me that I'd find Ichigo writhing beneath me like a half starved pup. His hips ungracefully slamming against my pelvis caused me to shudder.

"You know, Byakuya, you really should let loose more often." He panted as he arched his back to a sharp thrust.

"This is just my way of taking out my distaste for your insistence on informality." I frowned as I pulled him back on his knees and bit down on his neck. By the time I had gotten him into my bed I had decided to make this night payback. Since the day I met this unruly cur he has done nothing but vex me with his complete lack of respect.

"Oh, Byakuya…" He mewled as I moved my hand over his chest and played with the tip of his penis. "I never knew you'd be so good." He sighed against the inlet of my neck before nipping at my collarbone. His body was illuminated with the soft moonlight cascading from the open door to my private gardens.

"And I never knew you'd be so… easy."

"Don't get cocky, Byakuya," He panted. "It's your dominating reiatsu. Plus, if I have a choice between this and a billion almost untraceable flower petals, AH… I'll take this." He buckled back onto his hands sprinkling sweat over my finely woven sheets.

"… Do not forget that you started this, Ichigo Kurosaki. " I could feel the smirk on his face. He knew my statement to be true.

He and his friends had decided to pursue training in the Soul Society and he had been put in my charge. What I didn't see coming is his intense lust for me. He had pursued me in all manner of ways and jesters. Kurosaki taunted me with his lack of respect, beckoned me with his tawny speech, and seduced me with his unshakable will. If not for his determination to usurp everything I hold dear then I would have almost never been able to tell him apart from another trainee.

It also didn't help that his uncouth brazenness in the face of someone light-years ahead of him only brought my mind more centered upon him. Until this night when he trotted into my office I had been content to allow my subtle advances be my only response to his game. However, this full moon he decided to attack. Granted, I am sure it was completely unplanned yet obviously decisive. For the first time he bowed to me. Shocking indeed! He bowed so low that he proceeded to undo my hakama's himo. Scandlous! I inwardly smirked, and I give him credit for his juvenile parlor tricks.

And that is how we ended up here in my chambers spilling out our pent-up lust.

"Yes, Byakuya, YES." His words were so pleasing to me.

"Ha.. ha… Ichigo Kuro…nmm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////

Well its about time that tightwad let me know he was enjoying himself. He acted as if all the pleasure in the world was on restricted access and he hadn't been given the funland pass.

" You like it, Byakuya?" I asked coyly. I ground against him eliciting deep moans from his lips. All I can say is that he is intoxicating. He was so powerful, in control, and something about that made me fall in complete lust with him. Form day one my body whined for him while I was under his command. I kept dreaming of being dominated and dominating him. I couldn't find out which scenario I liked more. The way it this has ended up is pleasing enough. For an old man he has stamina. In fact, I wonder if he's as old as my old man. Ew. Scratch that thought.

So, today I went to his office and got on my knees. I really had not meant to do it but the timing was right. It was late, no one was around, and quite frankly he knew the game we'd been playing. He HAD to know. Yet, even with my wild smirk I still had my inner doubts about my decision. I had not a clue how he'd react but I was happy I wasn't on the end of Senbonzakura. More importantly, I was happy to find him welcoming to my mouth's delights. His face my not have changed but the hardness of his cock was all the answer I needed.

"Impudent little.." He almost snarled at me as he pulled my hips with greater force.

"Oh god." Each of his trusts where driving me crazier by the second. In no way would I have ever thought Byakuya to be this good of a lay. After all, it didn't seem he had had sex since the stone age. Everyone knew that Byakuya hadn't touched a person sexually since the passing of his wife. In fact that kind of ticked me off. He was so desired yet he acted, literally, like a catholic priest. Praying on the young, but I guess not faithful. I'm pretty known to put a twist on my orders.

I put my hands on his thigh and slowly pulled away landing on my back.

"Come on, Byakuya." I beckoned with my legs open to him. His eyes narrowed as he glided down and seamlessly slid into me. "Oh yes, Byakuya." I quivered at the feeling of being freshly penetrated. Watching him thrust into me I reached down and stroked myself. I felt my head lighten as the sound of my heartbeat flooded my ears.

"Byakuya, Byakuya," I panted his name as iridescent beads dripped from my member and slicked his abdomen. "More, more." He quickened his pace and covered my mouth with his as his thrusts became more urgent. Before I knew it I had spilled my seed all over us and my head was spinning from the heat. He moved off me and stood still fully erect.

" It'll take more than that to make me come."

"Asshole," I breathed. That arrogant jerk! Here I was, almost totally incapacitated, and he was walking to his cupboards for yukata and towels! I almost totally missed that he was cleaning me up let alone getting dressed. Hell, by the time my head had stopped spinning he was already resting near his koi pond. The nerve of that man.


	2. Chapter 2

Story starts with Byakuya's POV. This is a little bit more of a proper chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////

It had been a few days since I last spoke to Kurosaki. He seemed to seamlessly slip back into his regular routine. Meeting with his friends and being as unruly as ever. However, he seemed to find plenty of time to send flirty stares my way. He even went so far as to brush my hand in the hall once. The nerve of that whelp. He may have been able to coolly play it off, but I knew there was more.

I watch him. I always watch him. Just as I know he's watching me.

I took the liberty of slashing his sash with such lightning speed that he has no explanation for why his pants are falling off. Granted it is not like me to play such childish tricks but giving him a taste of his own medicine is easy when you're flash step is almost undetectable. No one would be the wiser.

However, today I made my jest by sending a lone petal to rest upon his chest. He knew it was me. It is fall and not a single cherry tree would be caught dead showing it's elegance at a time so unfitting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////

I was in the 6th division barracks looking for something to do when I heard a call. Not a normal call. A booty call. My eyes floated down as a small petal landed on my chest. There's only one person who could make this happen. And it was even easier to guess since the petal left a small cut as the wind carried it away. Granted I didn't believe it to be a wind.

"Seems Byakuya wants my attention."

I jumped onto the roof top as another petal gently scrapped my neck. This man sure does have a way with words. Yet, I am defiantly amused. I can feel the beckoning. Pink petal after petal drifted my way as I followed the scattered trail that led me slowly but surely to the Kuchiki residence.

"So," I said as I jumped down into Byakuya's courtyard, "You rang?"

He gave me a slight puzzled look before returning his sights upon his pond.

"It is time for bathing." He said as he gracefully walked past me. His scarf grazed my shoulder as if pulling me along. So I followed. What the heck. These were private baths and I bet they where going to be nice.

I stepped after him into his bathing chambers and awed at the fine woods and the gentle scent of sandalwood. This man had the life. Candles lit the corners of his luxurious bath. Water steamed the room into a heavy mist. I could hear the sounds of wood burning to feed the baths.

"So, you're saying I stink."

"Sorry. We don't provide wolves to lick you clean."

"You know. You've got a knack for insults."

I watched as Byakuya undressed before entering the baths. He placed his captain's uniform on an ornate bench and turned to me before opening the door to a sultry room. Well, I guess I might as well join him. I took my clothes off and placed them on another bench before entering the room. As I slid the door closed I could hear the main entrance open and the ruffling of clothes.

"It's just a servant taking our clothes." Byakuya said coolly as he started to wash his body. The whole room was set up. There was even an orange bucket waiting for me.

"So you where expecting company." I said with a smirk as I started to wash near him. I lathered my body in rich suds that had the slight sent of tea.

"Hn," He started. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What?" I blurted out as I turned to him. He turned and pulled his hair over his shoulders exposing his flawless back. So he wanted me to wash his back. Do I look like a slave? I moved over to him and lathered in slow, deliberate circles. I wanted to make sure I got every inch of him. Not only because I hadn't touched him in awhile but because I knew this cheeky bastard was liable to criticize me for doing a poor job.

Before I knew it I had moved to his shoulders and over his chest. I pulled him back to me. You'd think he'd lay his head back but not Byakuya. He kept his head straight and didn't put his weight on me. I could feel his washboard abs as I swept down to his crotch and gently reached under his legs. For some odd reason the temperature seemed to go up. I was getting turned on.

"It wouldn't kill you to lean back." I spouted as he threw warm water over his shoulder.

"Oops. I'll have to work on my aim." He said as he pulled away to refill his bucket. I landed on my ass just in time to watch a cascade of water reveal his body. What an ass! Like hell he'd need to work on his aim. For a guy who missed out on the fun pass he sure didn't seem to be short on getting his kicks.

"well,' he said with a small huff. "We should get you finished." He dipped down and spun me around to finish my back.

"Thanks but a little warning would be nice." We settled into a comfortable silence. He finished washing me and slipped into the steaming bath. I dipped in after him and the silence continued.

Admittedly I thought our meeting was going to be more exciting but perhaps not. I leaned back resting my head on a towel. Maybe relaxing isn't such a bad idea. Granted having sex was a better idea.

Before I knew it Byakuya was sitting right next to me. Had that jerk flash stepped next to me? Was that even possible? But it seemed so as I saw the ripples slink away from his body.

He started stroking my dully erect penis. I leaned over and rested my head on his should sighing his name. It was about time he got this party started. He tilted my head up and kissed me ravenously and I returned the favor. His hands felt so good and the smells and lights heightened the mood. Everything seemed just right for a long slow fuck. But then again I wasn't sure if either of us could hold back that much.

Kurosaki didn't waste any time in turning into my touches. He moaned into my lips and sent chills over me with his dancing fingertips. It was time to enjoy ourselves.

"I'm going to make you cum."

"One day… maybe. Right now you don't have the skill."

"Oh, I'll get the skill."

"Well, since you can do bankai you must have filled your head with the thoughts that you could actually best me."  
To my surprise he lifted me over the side and pushed me onto the floor.

"One day, Byakuya, I will have you writhing beneath me. And that day I'll be the one taking you."

"A million years isn't enough to get me to submit to you." I pulled the lube to me and was going to open it, but the brute grabbed it from my hand. He poured it over my member and cried out as he sat down with no preparation. If he had any sense he would have prepared himself. Yet, I really shouldn't give him credit. If he had any sense he'd know to call me 'Lord Byakuya'. In fact, even 'Captain' would suffice.

"Mmm. You feel good." Hr groaned spreading his legs and engulfing me. I have to admit that he's got guts. I put my hands on his hips and thrust into him eliciting whimpers. Kurosaki leaned forward and bounced on my pelvis. Squirming uncontrollably upon me. I love how he fells. He may be wet behind the ears but he was eager. Reaching down I slicked his precum oil mix over his shaft and stroked it.

"You're going to cum, Kurosaki."

"I can't…AH. Ah! I can't stop."

"Unruly." I grabbed his hips and held them as he panted; mewling in want. "I want to enjoy you. And did you not say you wanted me to cum?"

His eyes fluttered shut as he panted a 'Yes' for me.

"Then you'll have to go slower." He paused to catch his breath before slowly rocking his hips with only the tip of my penis submerged. He slowly made his way to the base letting out a long satisfied sigh.

"Haahhhhh, Kurosaki." I saw a slight sharpness in him. He had found one way of pleasuring me. He knew he was getting a bit better and propped himself back in order to gain more control over his movements. I closed my eyes just enjoying his rocking. Side to side and front to back he started to pick up his pace and my wondering hands massaged his pelvis.

We must have been in here for hours as I started to feel the crisp coolness of outside seep into the baths. He was starting to make my face flush as the blood came to the surface. My heartbeat picked up as I lifted to meet his admonishments. My hands locked into the enclave of his thigh while I slammed up into him watching his penis beat against his abdomen. Then I pulled him off and threw him against the wall lifting his legs and reentering him. We locked into another kiss and he webbed his hands into my hair with his legs firmly around me pushing me in deeper.

"Oh my God, yes, Byakuya, yes. More." He was begging me. I put him down and propped him against the wall take his hips into my hands and pounding into him until I could hear the clap of our flesh meeting. By this time he was screaming my name and wildly bucking against me letting his whole body express its wanton abandonment.

"I… I can't hold it."

"Then go ahead."

He came. And this young pup wants to make me cum? He still has one million years and three hundred sixty two days to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/////

Amusing side note: You know you've been using acronyms too long when you put "OMG" in a story… and almost don't realize that's wrong.

If you're wondering about Byakuya's puzzled look. His residence doesn't have a doorbell. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the lateness. My comp-uter died and they sent me a new harddrive and windows but no Word. So I'm using Wordpad and an online spell checker. Thank you Internet.

Note: Guests appearences. And one chapter left.

Ichigo's POV

* * *

Byakuya had incredible control. Here I was, firmly planted under his desk through a meeting with Renji, sucking him off. Either Renji didn't notice or Byakuya's face was completely blank. Either way I was actually rather enjoying this. I had him in one spot, unmoving, and in a bad position to make any sudden gestures. Of course, I have to take advantage, right? RIGHT? See? You agree. I was licking his shaft and playing with his balls. The slow trickle of precum reminded me that Byakuya had been sitting here for while. Probably about an half an hour or so. I felt like my luck was changing. I'd conquer his arrogance this time. Surely once this meeting was over he'd have too much pent up energy to not cum.  
"Captain?"  
"Yes, Renji?"  
"You're...blushing."  
"I have a slight cold."  
"Then shouldn't you be at home?  
"A Captain has little time to rest."  
"Yes sir. Well, that's all I had to report."  
"Very well. Just make sure to prepare everyone. I'll be leaving in a few days to investigate the matter."  
"Yes, sir."  
I had almost forgotten. There where a lot of weird instances happening in the Severed World. It was a matter that the first squads captain had entrusted Byakuya's squad to handle. As it was right now it was something that Byakuya and Renji kept mostly between themselves but tomorrow we where also supposed to get a briefing. What I didn't understand was why Byakuya was going all alone.  
"You can leave."  
"One more thing, Captain."  
"Yes?"  
"Have you seen Ichigo?"  
"If I see him I will inform him."  
"Thanks."  
I could hear the patter of Renji's heavy steps as he left. Seems I should make more public appearances and spend less time under this man's desk. Byakuya backed up pulling his dick out of my mouth. I smiled as I looked up at his flushed face. Things were getting more exciting by the minute. There was a special alure knowing my friend had been here almost the whole time. Hell, it was exciting being in a position to get caught. Granted getting caught would have been devastating.  
"That's enough."  
"Is it? You're pretty flushed." Looking up at him in this state was amazing. He really was red and I saw a glean on his forehead. He patted it away with a handkerchief before staring down at me. "I'm not done." I put his dick back into my mouth. Right where it belongs. I heard him stifle a moan and could see his chest heave as he fought for control. Try as he might he couldn't hold back on me. It ain't over yet, ass. This was an all or nothing chance. There's no telling when I'd get to put him in this sort of mood again.  
"Byakuya?"  
"What?" He breathlessly said as I stroked him.  
"Open your shirt." I got up pushing his chair further back and sitting on his desk. He did as I asked. I translated his dead-fish stare as a question. He was thinking. Calculating. "Now, play with yourself."  
"I'm not apart of a brothel."  
"Nor am I, but I was still under your desk sucking you like a whore." He stared again and then put his hand on his member and started to stroke at an even pace. He slide his thumb over the tip for lubricant. Admittedly he was a magnificent creature. "Watching you makes me hot." I undid my pants and they slide to the floor. Jacking off I watched him pant with a slightly wavering glance. Sometimes watching the beads of cum rise up and be swept onto his shaft sent something into me. I guess it reminded me of his his penis looked after he came in me. It was making me ache inside.  
"Byakuya."  
"Yes?"  
"Put a finger in your ass."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Put a finger in your ass."  
I couldn't belive my eyes. He shifted his pelvis forward-shoving the last of his hakuma off his seat- and exposed his ass to me. With another shift he had his feet propped on either side of me. My dream come true. For the first tie I understood his fanclub. He was smoldering with sultry sex appeal.  
"What a beast you are Byakuya. Just a titillating beast."  
"Oh..?" He gave a treacherous smile. He reached back in unclipped his noble hair pieces. I watched them fall to the ground and felt my heart following suit. The thud they and my heart made snapped me into reality. I was completely under his spell. "Come. Touch my hair." Damn Siren.  
I turned and slid off the other end of his desk. Walked over and reached down to stroke his hair.

_God help me._

"Is this the show you want, Kurosaki?" He moaned as I played with his hair. His finger went into his mouth and then into his ass. Fucking it he locked eyes with me. I gulped. A picture of him sprawled over a bed covered with sweat and cum entered my mind. **Ichigo, you are so dirty!** _Shut it, Hichigo. No one asked you. You've been silent this whole time. Keep it that way._ His hips where rocking with such grace.

**Holy shit. Like a pro.** _What did I just tell you?  
_  
"Yes. Yes it is, Byakuya." I was finally coming to my senses. He might have made me feel like I had just been put into another dimension but I was use to adapting to that feeling.

* * *

"I'll show you how a real whore acts so next time you won't do such a half hearted job."  
"Prick."  
"Take my hair into your hand." He slid his hands gently to my scalp and gripped.  
"Suck me."  
I engulfed him. The pup was learning.  
"But..." He said between gasps. "Who said I was a whore?"  
"You did."  
"I said 'Like a whore'".  
"Actions speak louder than words."  
"You're a bastard. A sexy bastard but a bastard none the less."  
"I was not born out of wedlock." I went back to driving him crazy. Looked up at him the whole time I had a slight smile on my face. Somewhere down the line I know he had to realize who was truly in control of this situation. In all the times that we fucked I did want to come. Yet, this upstart didn't know how to do it. I give him credit for finding some of the things that made me build up pressure. However, I wasn't ' really sure if it would be enough. I hadn't been to the whore houses in ages and I admit that I am a little out of synch sexually. It has only been me and there's no need to be considerate when it's a party of one.  
"Oh my goodness. Byakuya. You're so sexy. God I'm gunna cum."  
My mouth filled with his salty semen and I drank each drop.  
"Honestly, boy."  
"Well, if that's how a good whore does it..." He was trying to be cheeky. Breathing hard and dropped to the ground.  
"Then you'd better catch up."  
"... I want more."  
I lifted an eyebrow. He wanted more? I hadn't cum so I could give him that. After all, these young one where known for their vigor. After a few minutes of watching me i could see that he was getting hard again. In fact, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to oblivion. Seems he might win this one. I thought about telling him this. Then I didn't want to give him that pleasure. Keeping your patron guessing is a sacred code. You never want to jinx the situation.  
"Slut."  
"Look who's talking, whore."  
"It's bad enough you refer to me in the familiar. Don't dare call me a whore."  
"Byakuya." He said in a defiant tone.  
"It should be Lord Byakuya."  
"Byakuya, you've put your dick in my mouth and my ass. You've..." The impudent child blushed. "You've swallowed my cum."  
"So?"  
"Get over yourself. I've had your body for Pete's sake."  
"No, I have had yours. However, I admit to being use to it. I don't know what pack of wolves raised you... AHH!"  
I had almost forgotten that I was performing a live sex show. I slipped and brushed my prostrate. God it did feel good. It'd probably feel even better with his dick in me. But I was not going back on my word. If he wanted to put himself inside me he was going to have to get me to cum. Those are the rules.  
"You still have the goal of making me cum?"  
"You bet. I wanna fuck you, Byakuya. I've been wanting to see you under me."  
He got up and placed his hands at the top of my neck and racked him down to my nipples before twisting them.  
"Mhhh."  
"Put another finger inside you."  
I did so and welcomed the thickness.  
"Feel good?"  
"Yes."  
He smiled and started to jack himself off while watching me. I was getting hotter and hotter and I finally knew I was going to cum. I thought it over for a minute and decided that i would allow him to choose where i all, it was he who got me to this point. Plus, it would be a small reward for being stuck under my desk for a good half hour or so. That's a long time to suck on anything let alone playing with my dick.  
"So, where do you want me to come?" The boy looked shocked but then smiled.  
"In my ass... where you should have came in the first place."  
"As you wish. I'm not preparing you though."  
"It's fine. What do you think I was doing under that desk the whole time?"  
I smirked and bent him over my table. Two thrusts into him and I filled him with my seed. Staying inside of him I stroked his back. It must have been hurting given the position he was in under my desk. He has my praise for his stamina for everything else. Moaning he laid there satisfied. I pulled out.  
"Thanks. So when do I get to cash in?"  
"Meet me at my estate. You know where my room is and come late."  
"Yes, Lord Byakuya."  
I gave him a glare. He seemed to be on cloud nine and quickly dressed and left out the window.  
"What a terrible customer."


End file.
